not true love at first sight
by lizzylight
Summary: yeah i know lame title. one shot. james and lily meet on the hogwarts express that first year


..Mum, I told you, knock it off!" an 11 year old boy groans, pushing himself away from his mother's arms.

You're ruining my future reputation!" he snaps as she plots a wet k1ss on his left cheek. He frowns. Eventually, he's able to escape her firm grasp and brushes it off with his sleeve immediately, turning slightly red. The mother laughs.

Do all your homework, young man!" she warns sarcastically

The boy raised an eyebrow at her. "Hilarious, I'll remember to send it to you every night. Remember, get all the answers correct before I need to turn it in". He responds, sounding too serious for her liking.

She laughs nervously, and waves at him as he begins pulling his suitcase behind him.

The case was overly heavy due to one reason-it was his first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

James Potter had been waiting for this day the entire summer. In fact, he honestly feared that his letter wasn't going to ever come, and that he'd be forced to "socialize" with the muggle children of the neighborhood for the rest of his life.

James shivers at the would be absolutely embarrassing. James often referred to them as "lame", since he had never been close to them his entire life. The type of children that lived in his neighborhood back home would be fighting over math equations and British History notes their whole lives.

Thank goodness he would be on a totally different level-a level filled with magic, excitement, and trouble. He had always gotten himself in trouble around the house and around school. In fact, his grade school teachers often sent letter of complaints to his parents about his grades, sarcasm and..

pulling pranks.

He wouldn't do ANY of that at Hogwarts.

So he thought.

He turned around quickly to the sound of his mother yelling goodbye. Quickly, he looks from left to right making sure no 7th years were watching.

Bye mum!" he yelled back in a squeeky and high pitched young voice, squeezing his eyes shut. He made sure this good bye was quick. He opened his eyes again in relief that she didn't yell anything embarrassing back to him, and shook his head-making sure each strand of black hair looked perfectly messy.

Did she pack bricks in here?" James mumbled under his breath, clearly struggling.

His new and young owl screeched in nervousness as he jerked the case with a ridiculous amount of force.

James continued walking, making eye contact with every single student he walked by.

Some of these students were short and young as well-they looked just as terrified as he was. On the other hand, there were the countless amounts of students who hovered over him in height, their older age clear. They all walked so closely to him, some bumping their chests into his shoulder.

He groaned.

**lily pov**

A young girl with bright red hair walked through the train station. She was fascinated at the way to get to platform 9 3/4. This definately wasn't something that she was used to. Lily was from the muggle world. All of this magic stuff was very new to her. She already had her new Hogwarts robes on. Her parents had taken her to Diagan Alley to make sure that she had all that she needed.

Her trunk was full of all the things that she would need. She had already read all of her school books. She didn't want to be behind since she did not grow up in a magic family like most of the school. Her family had dropped her off at the train station. She thought that it would be best to leave all communications with the nonmagical world behind. Besides, it may have annoyed her sister. Petunia was not as fond of the magical world as Lily was. Lily thought she was probably just jealous. Walking on the train, she was so confused over everything there. She didn't know anyone. It was all so strange. There was that boy she lived by, Severus, but she could not find him anywhere. She decided to wander the train looking for somewhere to go. She wasn't sure how she would be of these born wizards had to have made friends by now. She was scared that nobody would want to be friends with her. Pulling her trunk, she looked through the compartments trying to find one with space. Looking through, she saw a young boy who looked about her age. He seemed just as lost as she was. From his looks he seemed sort of arrogant. She wasn't sure that she would like wasn't like she had many other options though. She walked up to boy. "Hello, I'm Lily Evans. Is this your first year too?" she asked.

**james pov**

Apparently I DON'T EXIST." he yelled loudly, emphasizing the last part of this phrase. Not surprisingly, no one heard him..and even if they did, they didn't stop to acknowledge it.

This was the moment that the reality hit him hard-

He was a nobody, in a whole new world. This was not going to be his cup of tea..

Hearing a voice, he continued to walk quickly.

It obviously wasn't directed to him, it was probably meant to be directed towards one of those stuck up a-

Wait, did she say first year?

Immediately, he forced his heals into a screeching halt, resulting in his young owl bashing it's head into the cage's wires.

Uh yeah, it is.." he began while turning around.

He looked at the girl-a rather pretty girl.

In fact, a gorgeous girl.

"Actually" he began, clearing his throat.

Suddenly his voice was much deeper-and it was obvious that it was fake.

So fake in actually, that it sounded painful.

It's my third year.." he blurted out, lying before he could even catch himself. When it came to impressing girls, he went to the extremes..

even at the age of eleven.

What about you?" he asked, the fake voice still clear.

**lily pov**

**Lily smiled. "Yeah third year. Right." She didn't believe him at all. "Its my first year. This is all so new to me." She didn't want to give all of this away at first. She wasn't sure how he would react if he knew that she was muggle born. This boy was good looking, she had to admit. He was a little to arrogant for her though.  
><strong>


End file.
